


Mirror

by Catofox



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Torture, blu spy is a huge dick, blu spy messes with scout, disguises can do messed up things, idk man im new here, of a sort, scout is insecure, scout rlly just needs a hug my guy, sniper is gonna throw hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catofox/pseuds/Catofox
Summary: sniper and scout are alone, protecting some artillery as a oneshot random favor for pauling. blu team takes the opportunity while they're attacking to test a new form of torture to receive information.
Relationships: RED Scout/RED Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well heres an idea ive been holding onto for some time,hope yall like it

_ P-tunk. P-tunk. P-tunk. _

“Would you stop that?” Sniper finally huffed, after enduring about 10 straight minutes of Scout throwing the baseball against the wall. “I can't!” The shorter one responded,slumping against the wall. “I'm bored.” he paused,before perking up. “ ‘Less you wanna entertain me-” “Entertain yourself,ya cheeky bastard.” Scout snickered to himself and stood up, walking over to drape himself over his boyfriend's shoulders in a way that made it very inconvenient to continue cleaning his rifle. “Ahem.” He responded by exaggeratedly clearing his throat, but this just made Scout lean on him more. He grumbled. “What?” Scout just whined in response for a moment. “Why do we gotta be out here all by ourselves? With nothing to do but wait for a BLU attack that's never coming, and you can quote me on that.” Sniper responded with a calm sigh,shifting to make his position more comfortable as he was under the impression the Bostonian wasn't moving in the near future. “I told you,mate. We're guarding some serious artillery here. The bombs are just in the back room there. Remember?” He looked slightly to the side,where Scout’s face roughly was. “Well yeah,sure,but why us? Why not Heavy,or Soldier,or- hell,even demo or mumbles. Well- scratch that,pretty sure this place is made of wood. But still! Why us?” Stretching, he stood up and moved, instead opting to pull up a chair next to the crate Sniper was sitting on. The other man shrugged, with a sort of  _ i dunno _ noise. “You're fast,I'm accurate.” Scout scoffed. “Well duh,but that ain't exactly a good trait to have when a heavy bursts through the door and turns you to swiss cheese in a matter of seconds. Why not keep this stuff at the base,where all us can watch it?” Sniper polished a little more before answering. “What's with all the questions?” He asked,only half joking. Scout sighed. “Dunno. Just want something to do. Wanna take a nap. Maybe break somethin’. This building ain't big enough to do enough laps around to be fun.” His shoulders sank a little. Sniper just gave the one closest to him a pat. “Well,chin up roo,soon enough Pauling will give us a call and we'll be outta here ‘n back home,eh?” Scout smiled at the nickname. “Yeah. Alright.” He reached over and pushed the brim of the other man's hat down as he stood up again,walking to where he was sitting before and picking up his bat. “Gonna go break bottles.” He said,nearing the door. “Careful not to cut yourself again,come in when you run out.” Sniper called over his shoulder as Scout walked out, the door shutting behind him. He sighed, softly,and kept working.

**_\---_ **

The sound of faint, intermittent smashing wasn't an uncommon one. There was only a few things Scout did when he got bored. Run, be a general nuisance, sleep, or break things. It was normal. Almost comforting. 

Sniper knew Scout very well by now. It wasn't always that way. At first, and for a long while, they just...coexisted. Barely even noticed each other. He was very grateful it hadn't stayed that way. They'd been dating for almost 5 months now,and been good friends for longer. From the outside, someone might ask what he saw in Scout.  _ You wouldn't get it. _ That's what he'd say. One such thing he knew was he wouldn't stop breaking glass things and watch the glitter fly unless he was stopped. Running out, getting hurt, or getting distracted. Say, by an alarm. 

So,Sniper was puzzled when he hadn't heard something break for a few minutes.  _ …?  _ He looked up,slowly removing his rifle from his lap. He made his way over to one of the windows,and opened the blinds a smidge,trying to get a look outside. He tilted his head. He didn't see Scout at first,but he did rather quickly notice the swiftly approaching dust plume,and accompanying car. He heard the footsteps moments before the door got all but kicked open,making him jump. “Shit, you see it too, right?” Scout fumbled,running up next to him after barring the door. “That ain't- that ain't ours, is it. That ain't one of our cars.” Sniper just drew the blinds closed again and backed off. “No. It's not.” He turned,and picked up his rifle,sitting down with it. “Pass me my rounds.” Scout dashed over to Sniper's bag and rummaged through it,bringing him the box of bullets he requested. “what was that about that BLU attack not coming?” He muttered,loading it quickly. Scout snapped back,like he often did under stress. “Don't make fun of me when i could be about to get shot,alright?” He dug through his bag,looking for his scattergun. “You think they saw me?” “If you saw them? Probably.” “Hell.” He found it,and loaded new rounds into it,popping out the old shells. “May i ask again why we're here alone?” Sniper got up and walked over to the window, and opened it just a smidge. “Maybe they shared your sentiment. Looks like we're holding the fort either way.” He set the barrel of his rifle just out of the windowsill. “Fuck. You think we're in range of respawn?” Scout said, suddenly concerned. Sniper didn't respond for a moment. “The thought hadn't occurred to me.” He admitted. “Fuck.” the other just repeated,making sure all his weapons were in order. “Can you see em yet? Can you see who all they've got?” He went to the back to make sure the door their mission-linked cargo was behind was fully chained and locked. “Not sure yet. From here though, looks like-” he paused. “Crikey.” Scout looked up. “What?” He asked,slightly more concerned. “They've got at least their Heavy and their Demoman in the front. No telling who's in the back.” Scout just swallowed. “... I'm just gonna ask again,are we close enough to respawn?” Sniper didn't respond that time. “Snipes?” “Let's just focus on not getting killed,alright mate?” Scout swallowed. “How much time do you think we’ve got?” he asked,more quietly. “2,3 minutes,give or take.” they both went silent once the car pulled up. The doors opened. They exchanged a glance from across the room,before the click and resounding  _ POP _ of the rifle firing echoed faintly in the closed room. “ _ Bugger. _ ” he hissed. “What? What happened?” Scout whispered,rather loudly. “Bloody  _ missed. _ ” He pulled the rifle back to reload. “Missed? How the hell’d you miss,they’re right down outside the-”  _ BANG BANG BANG. _ The door shook as 3 bullets shot into the room,through it. “ door. ” Scout all but squeaked. Seconds later, the door fell open and apart with a tremendous crash,one which knocked both RED mercenaries flat on their back and made their ears ring. Scout sprung back up rather quickly,and scrambled behind a few stacked crates,trying to recover from what he deduced was a grenade or two shot at the door. He faintly noticed Sniper booking it behind something as they came in. He shook his head,hard,and peeked around the corner to fire the two shells in his scattergun at the incoming group of BLU members,while simultaneously trying to count. One spread hit the Heavy in the arm,which had seemingly little to no effect,and one missed entirely. He counted five. Heavy,Demo,Medic,Spy,and the other Scout. Spitting several curses he tried to reload quickly,just waiting to either get blown up or get several hundred bullets to the face. Instead, he got lifted into the air by the back of the neck,and slammed hard into the wall. He grabbed the arm of whomever was holding him,which turned out to be the soldier. He kicked,but it didn't bother them too much. Figures. The blue shimmer of Übercharge was probably helping. He wheezed as the grip on him tightened. “Snipes-” the edges of his vision were growing blurred. Sniper came up behind the BLU scout and tried to wrestle him down,but didn't factor in where the spy had gone. He barely heard the slight whoosh of a spy uncloaking,and something covered his face. It smelled sharp. Like bleach. He kicked,recognizing the smell,but the mixture loosely defined as a drug was kicking in pretty fast. Scout’s attention was drawn back because the edges of his vision were starting to go black. The soldier pulled him back,and slammed his head into the wall with a dull thud. 

Things went black in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter! Happy (late) halloween gang! Wakey wakey boys

“ngh...Bleedin’ hell…” Sniper mumbled,slowly coming to. He could feel his heartbeat in his head. The nausea wasn’t great either. He suspected he’d been dosed with something for sure. Chloroform,most likely. He fought the dizziness to look up,and around him. It was relatively dark,most of the lights off,which was good for the pain,bad for any sort of observation. He shifted a bit,very quickly scanning his surroundings best he could and his situation. There was a camera up in one corner,but it didn't seem to be on. He was bound rather tightly to a chair. Struggling failed to yield any meaningful result,aside from draining energy. He was busy scanning the floor and walls for anything he could use to possibly cut the rope when he came to a critical realization. “Scout?” he called,quietly at first,and then had to repress panic when a further scan of the room confirmed he was in fact not there.“Scout? Scout!” he swallowed,and waited for a response,of any sort. None came. “Bugger.” he mumbled,anxiety pricking at him. He ignored everything trying to cloud his brain,all the thoughts about what could be happening to him right now. It was silent for a while,but he looked up when he heard footsteps. The door opened shortly after.  _ Of course. Who else would it be. _

He glared at the BLU Spy as he came in the room. The soft smirk on his face was unsettling all by itself. “Good evening-” “Where the hell is he.” he didn't bother letting him talk. He stared at the masked man with a cold expression. “Well, no time for niceties?” he paced around him like a shark. He just closed his mouth and watched him, best he could, until he went behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Though I must admit, it is satisfying to see you actually trapped, for once." He very suddenly shoved the chair sideways, sending it tipping very fast. When it hit the ground, the shock made Sniper's ears all but buzz. "ah- the hell are you doin’, dickhead?" He looked up at him,sideways from the floor. The spy just shook his head,a sort of  _ tsk  _ sound coming out. He smiled. “Getting a good look at you.” Sniper blinked. “Whot?” he mumbled,slightly confused. The pounding in his head wasn’t helping. The spy righted the chair,and paced around him again. When he got around to the front again,though,he had to blink a few times to make fully sure he was seeing right. 

The spy had shifted into him. 

“Pretty accurate,eh?” he asked,in an unsettlingly perfect copy of his own voice. Sniper had to shiver. “Oh,right. Need to borrow that,mate.” he grabbed the hat off Sniper and placed it on his own head. “There.” he seemed to look himself over,then looked Sniper in the eyes. It was...wrong. Uncanny valley. It was- 

...It was like looking into a mirror.

If he wasn’t sitting here,in his own body,he might not be able to tell them apart. 

And Scout wouldn’t either.

“...What the hell are you doing.” he all but growled,dangerously. “C'mon,you’re a smart man,i’ll admit that. I bet you can figure it out.” the disguised spy scoffed. “I have business to do.” Sniper grumbled to himself. “You don’t even know me. You won't fool him a moment.” he spat,finally,as the spy opened the door. “Oh please. I just have to act like an uncivilized australian,and that idiot will buy it.” he said,without even sparing a glance back at the man in the chair,who had started struggling again. “Hey.” Sniper growled,trying to get his attention,but he just kept walking. He shut the door. “Hey!” he yelled after him,jerking harder. He only felt the smallest bit of improvement,and unfortunately,also skewed his balance too much. The chair was beginning to tip. He tried to rock it the other way,but just had to brace as it crashed to the floor again. He spat,and got to trying to get up,but of course,it had little to no effect. Muttering curses,he sighed,eventually pausing to catch his breath.

“...this may take a minute.”

**_\---_ **

Scout shot awake,only to immediately close his eyes again because of the blinding light. He held up a hand to shield his eyes. Why was it so bright? And why were his ears ringing? He felt kinda sick. “Ghh...fuck.” he squinted as he tried to stand. He found that as he got to his feet,the nausea only worsened,and his knees felt wobbly under him. “Ah boy. Great. Fuckin’...fantastic,,,” he leaned against the wall. “Where…?” he looked around. He was in a small,mostly empty concrete room,with a dark glassed tinted window on one side he could hardly make out what was outside of,a faded blue stripe along the ceiling,and not much else. There was a little camera in the corner of the ceiling,he noticed,and he saw the little red light blinking red. “Fuckin’ perv.” he huffed,glaring right into it's dead lens. He went to walk across the room,but stumbled and fell rather roughly to the ground. “Ow-!! The hell…” he sat up a little,having barely had the wherewithal to put his arms out to catch him as he fell. His balance was all messed up.  _ Of fucking course. I got a concussion,didn't i.  _ He spat best he could,his mouth feeling dry and coarse. “Explain why i don’t remember anythin’ too well…” he mumbled to himself,looking around once more to try to get any bearings of where he was. Judging from the fact he just woke up on the floor,and the stripe was blue- “oh,you have gotta be  _ kiddin’  _ me.” he tried his hand at standing up again, with slightly more success. Carefully, with shaky and wobbly steps,he almost made it to the door. Almost. He stumbled again,and fell right into it. “Hoof-” he yelped,as he caught himself hard on the metal handle. Conveniently, it also answered the thing he was trying to prove,because it did not budge. Locked. 

Of course. 

“Goddamn BLU sons a-” he blinked. “Snipes?” he said aloud,suddenly remembering the fact his boyfriend was with him,and now is not,which started alarms going off in his brain very quickly. “Shit. Snipes!” he tried looking through the tinted window,after stumbling his way over to it,but all he managed to gather from that was that whatever room was on the other side of it didn't have any lights on. When he squinted, he could barely make out some shapes,but nothing distinct. “Ah hell.” he huffed,looking away and slumping against the wall. He threw up his hands. “Well! I know you’re watching me,punks! Why not come on out!” he yelled,at nobody,but he fixed his gaze pretty harshly on the steadily blinking camera. After a few minutes of silence,he slid down further and settled on staring at the ceiling. He was pretty peeved that he didn't have his satchel,or his bat anymore. Best case they were still at the location. Worst, they threw ‘em out. Either way,if someone  _ did  _ come through that door,he’d have nothing to defend himself with aside from his own hands,which with his current lack of coordination,probably also wouldn’t be that good. A sudden shock of alarm shot through him,and he pawed at his chest. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his tags under his shirt,and he reached in and pulled them out,fidgeting with them. He jumped when he heard the door opening,and shoved them back down his collar,scrambling to his feet. His knees just about gave out from under him, but he used the wall for support. “Alright,whoever you are,i'm gonna-” “Scout?” Scout blinked. “Snipes?” He was almost immediately cautious,but also somewhat relieved. “Oh thank god,where the hell are we?” he sighed,seeing Sniper’s familiar face. “BLU base,I think.” he said,gesturing about. “Just woke up too. Wasn’t too hard to get out though,how come you didn't get out?” Scout huffed. “Door was locked,dumbass. Hang on,how did you get in here?” he tilted his head. The other just looked slightly confused,and scoffed. “No it wasn’t,mate. You just must’ve turned the knob funny.” Scout squinted at him. “...right. Well- anyway,we gonna leave,or…” he trailed off,trying to study Sniper’s expression. He just looked away and huffed. “Nah,can’t. We’d get caught.” he rolled his shoulders. “Well but you said it was easy to get in here,how come you didn't get caught then?” Sniper huffed. “Well that's easy. I'm better than you. If you were with me you an’ your big mouth would get us caught in seconds. Thought that’d be obvious.” Scout growled,slightly offended. “Wow,thanks.” he mumbled sarcastically. “Well i don't really care what you say,i'm leavin’. Cmon.” he went to walk past him,but stumbled,and fell. He didn't expect him not to catch him,so the cold concrete was twice as harsh. “Dude,what gives!” he kicked at his legs, though not hard. Sniper on the other hand,chuckled. “Bloody hell,that soldier hit you harder than i thought.” Scout grumbled again. “Yeah,and it fuckin’ hurts,so mind givin’ me a hand and not lettin’ me fall next time??” Sniper ignored him and looked around the room. “Huh. cozy. Say,what's behind this window?” he tapped on it with a knuckle. Scout was heaving himself back up. “Ngh- i dunno,storage? Can't see a damn thing through it. Why do you care?” he spat,thoroughly annoyed now. “Just making conversation,why’re you so defensive?” Scout rolled his eyes. “Uh,’cause we’re right in the middle of the enemy base? Sheesh,what's gotten into you,you’re acting all fuckin’ stupid.” he said,patting the back of his head,and wincing. The taller man huffed. “You’re one to talk.” “what's that s’posed to mean??” Scout growled. “That you’re a little stupid,what else?” Scout glared for a moment,before thinking of something. “...you’re not...acting like yourself.” he mumbled,taking just one step away from him. “I'm not?” Sniper asked,raising an eyebrow. Scout shook his head,a slightly sick feeling stirring in his once calmed stomach. He eyed the door. “...you sure the door wasn’t locked?” he mumbled. “No, it wasn’t. Thought i already said that.” Sniper squinted at him,and walked toward him a bit. “Then how come i heard a lock click before you came in.” Scout said,clearly,looking at him. 

Things were silent for a moment. 

Scout made a break for the door,and nearly grasped the handle,only to get slammed into by the other man,sending him tumbling to the floor. He only had a second to try to get up before he had his face pressed into the floor,hard,and he yelped. “Truth is,’ The other started,sighing. ‘I'm rather impressed. I really thought you wouldn’t catch on so fast. Not smart enough,I thought. Oh well. I suppose I'm a little rusty on acting like that australian.” he said,in his boyfriend’s voice,but not his manner at all. The act had been dropped a moment. He stood back up,and walked to the door,and pulled a key,locking it. “The face works just as well,though.” he said,finally turning back to Scout,who was again,trying to pick himself up off the floor. “Doesn’t it,love?” he huffed,and kicked him roughly in the stomach,making him fall right back down and whine in the sudden pain. “Hh...you’re a fuckin’ spy,arent you.” Scout growled now,anger building. “Good for you,mate,you discovered something obvious to everyone but yourself.” the disguised spy sneered. He kicked him again,and started pacing around him. The fact he looked like Sniper,and almost-but-not-quite acted like him was making Scout sick. That,and the fact he just got kicked in the stomach twice. “I suppose we can get to business,eh? What's his- ah,sorry,what’s  _ my  _ name,hm?” he paused before him,leaning down a little to look. Scout growled. “How am i s’posed to know that.” he spat. The spy feigned offense. “What? Come on,you’ve gotta know my name.” Scout glared. He wanted to pummel him for acting like Sniper,but his stomach made it too hard to stand for the moment. “You ain’t him,dick.” the spy responded by kicking him again,sending him into another wave of nausea and agony. “Agh-” he shrunk up on himself a little,trying to shield his stomach from further attacks,and closed his eyes,tightly,as to stop looking at the perfect imitation of his boyfriend. “Well that’s not very nice,mate.” he huffed,in a cruel tone. “Look Scout,we both know i barely tolerate you on a good day,so why don’t you do the helpful thing for once and tell me my name.” Scout winced. Even without the visual input,the voice- it sounded so close- “shut up.” he snapped,wincing from the pain. The other man huffed. “Such a shame,really.” he began to pace around him. “ ‘Right then,so remind me,what’s your name,if you’re so keen on not saying mine.” he looked down at him,the bright light behind him casting a shadow on his face. “I ain’t talkin’ to you.” the slimmer man responded,keeping his eyes closed. “I think you will,mate,if you ever want to leave here.” “where’s Sniper.” Scout growled. “Open your eyes,moron.” the spy scoffed. “Shut up. I mean the real one.” the spy just shook his head. “ ‘f only you’d learn. Can only hope you’ll come to your senses and actually realize this is me. You jus’ don't like what i'm saying.” he stepped over him,and to the door again. “Be back later.” the lock clicked. Scout didn’t bother moving. Wasn’t gonna make the door in this state. He waited until it opened,closed,locked,and a little after that to open his eyes and look around.

He didn’t try to get up. He lay his head back on the cold concrete after a minute and tried to fall asleep.

**_\---_ **

“Gnh- Bugger. Hhg- bugger. Ah-!  _ Bugger. _ ” Sniper grunted, straining against the rope. Being still on the floor, it wasn't easy, by any means. He tried to move as fast as possible, however. He couldn't tell how long it'd been. By his angle, he also couldn't see the camera, so he couldn't tell if he was being watched or not. If he was, why hadn't anyone come yet? Why was he being left alone? He gave another sharp tug on his wrist, trying again to pull it free. “Gah- damn.” The rope was definitely digging into his wrists now. All the movement was starting to really make them hurt. He ignored it.  _ What bloody knot is this. _ He thought, trying to take a breath and map out what it is he couldn't see. He closed his eyes, and moved his fingers best he could to feel out the pattern of rope.  _ Over...around...under...over...around...under...through.  _ He let his hand fall again,relieving the tension. He sighed. “Damn.” whoever had tied him up certainly knew what they were doing. Palms out, double knot... However, looking at his bindings, that was practically the only knot. Get that out, and he'd be free. He huffed. This wasn’t going to be easy. At all. If he was still up,he might be able to damage the chair enough, but getting off the floor from this state was a challenge all by itself. He eventually started talking aloud to the air. Someone was bound to be listening. “What,this fun for you lot?” He grumbled,pawing up at the knot again with limited success. “Gggh. If you're going to kill me, you ought to do it already.” He settled on just twisting his wrist hard in an effort to either A: loosen the knot, or B: manage to slip his hand past the loop. “At the very least you could get me up off the floor.” He all but growled at this point. “Great bloody whackers,the lot of you.” He mumbled,only somewhat audibly. He lied there some time more until he heard someone fidgeting with the lock,setting off his nerves. "If you wanted  _ help _ -' started the voice,the body of the BLU sniper stepping in to accompany it, 'you could've just  _ asked. Politely.  _ " he walked around behind him and righted the chair,rather hard. He walked back over to the door,shutting and locking it behind him,and leaning against it. "I'd like to speak to you,if I may." Sniper huffed in response. "Not exactly if I've got a choice,mate." The other Sniper shifted on his feet. "Right. Let's talk." He looked at him fully,crossing his arms.

"About your Scout."

**_\---_ **


	3. update

hahaha so,,,,sorry gang ik its been forever and a half since i updated!! ik ikik i promise i have a new chapter in the works its just my motivation is fuck and all when im not hyperfocused on tf2 and right now criminal minds and Not For Broadcast rule my mind and likely will for sometime.  
another fun thing,my pc finally died after several years and thats not speeding up my progress either. :((( 

ill publish it sometime!! if anyone still cares!!

love,  
Catofox

**Author's Note:**

> so there. i dunno how many chapters this will have,so sit tight,but i know it probably wont be too many,as long as i dont get carried away. the next chapters will most assuredly be longer,not to worry


End file.
